durs souvenirs
by Akima Malefoy
Summary: Draco se rappelle des souvenirs qui lui sont difficiles. Oneshot et songfic sur le couple DMHG petit cadeau pour le groupe DrayHermiFan!


Voici un One-shot/songfic sortis tout droit de ma tête!

Disclamer : Bon comme d'habitude, rien est moi!

Couple : DM-HG

Rating : pour tous!

Paroles : Rien de Marie-Mai Bouchard

Durs souvenirs

Encore une nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait difficile pour Draco. Ça faisait maintenant 4 jours qu'il avait dû faire appelle à ce sort. À chaque fois que son regard se posait sur _elle_, il ressentait une violente douleur à la poitrine; comme si son cœur était transpercé par un pieu. Effectivement, son cœur le faisait souffrir atrocement. Mais il le fallait. Il l'aimait et c'était la seule façon de la garder en sécurité.

_-« S'il te plait Draco! Tu sais que je suis très chatouilleuse! » Suppliait la jeune fille._

_-Dit le et je te laisse!_

_-N… haaahhhhh non! Arrête!_

_-Que 4 petits mots…_

_-Pas Ques... haaaaa tion!_

_Le Serpentard augmenta encore les chatouillis._

_-Tu es un Dieu! Cria sa victime_

_-Voilà… ce n'était pas si difficile. Répondit le blond en la lâchant._

_-Tu n'es qu'un manipulateur!_

_-Oui je sais… un Dieu manipulateur, sadique, méchant… une vulgaire fouine. Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. _

_Elle lui sourit. Ce sourire qui lui était réservé qu'à lui. Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui voler un baiser._

_-Je t'aime Draco._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime ma 'Mione. _

**Rien**

**Pas d'eau dans les yeux.**

**Pas de fin**

**Pas de regret pire que le tien**

**Rien de te retient**

_Comme chaque soir, le couple se retrouva dans la salle sur demande. _

_La jeune fille était lovée contre son torse et elle caressait son bras, où une marque très spéciale était présente._

_-Elle te fait encore mal?_

_-Seulement lorsqu'il nous appelle._

_Elle reporta son attention sur la marque._

_-Je suis désolée, j'aurais aimé intervenir, pouvoir être utile._

_-Il n'y avait rien à faire. Et il le fallait. Maintenant, j'ai sa confiance. _

_-Et s'ils découvriraient que tu es un espion? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive un malheur._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas. Sévérus est là. Je ne suis pas seul. Tu sais qu'il ne laisserait rien arriver à son petit Dragon. _

_Elle se releva un peu pour atteindre les lèvres du Serpentard. Ils échangèrent un long baiser doux et tendre. _

_-Tu sais Dray, je n'ai plus envie de me cacher. De mentir à Harry et Ron._

_-Oui moi aussi je n'en ai plus envie. Mais avec tout ce que tu m'as dit, il serait mieux qu'on reste encore ainsi. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Tu-Sais-Qui sois repéré._

**Rien de rien **

**Pas de souvenirs ou de lien**

**Pas de loi tu me dois rien**

_-Tu m'avais promis Draco! Tu m'avais promis que tu m'aimerais toujours. Que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal! Alors pourquoi dis-tu que tout es fini entre nous deux?_

_Elle pleurait et frappais son torse de ses petits poings. _

_-Comment peux-tu me faire ça! Pas après tout ce que je t'ai dit! Pas après tout ce que tu m'as dit!_

_Elle était épuisée. Épuisée de toujours se cacher. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Elle l'aimait et lui aussi l'aimait en retour. Alors pourquoi lui avoir dit le contraire? _

_-Hermione… ma mione. _

_-Ne m'appelle plus ta mione! Je ne suis plus rien pour toi… seulement une Sang-de-bourbe!_

_Oui il avait dû lui dire ça pour ne pas qu'elle s'accroche à lui; pour essayer de se convaincre lui-même que ce qu'il faisait était bien. _

_-Je t'ai tout donné Draco! Je t'ai fait confiance! Je t'ai donné ce que seul l'homme que j'aime vraiment pouvait avoir! Je t'ai donné ma virginité…._

_Oh oui il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier. Elle continuait de le ruer de coups. Puis n'en pouvant plus, il la pris par les épaules et l'embrassa avec fougue. La jeune fille, tout d'abord surprise, répondit avec ferveur par la suite. _

_-Je t'aime… je t'aime tellement ma mione._

_-Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait souffrir? Pourquoi m'avoir assurer le contraire?_

_Oui Draco. Pourquoi l'avais-tu rejeté après ces 4 mois merveilleux?_

_-Mon père est au courant. Il l'a dit au Seigneur._

_Cette voix… était-ce vraiment la sienne? La brunette porta ses mains à sa bouche en laissant un petit cri. Tout était clair maintenant. _

_-Il ne me fera pas de mal. _

_-Mais tu n'as pas le sang pur! Tu seras la première que le lord éliminera! Surtout s'il sait que je suis avec toi!_

_-Alors reste avec moi… pour toujours. Protège-moi. _

_-Hermione. Si jamais il t'arriverait quelque chose, je crois que j'en mourrais. Je t'aime tellement!_

_Il pleurait. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait devant quelqu'un. Il sentis la Gryffondor le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter. Ils passèrent la nuit, assis devant la cheminée de la salle sur demande. Le lendemain, ils décidèrent de ne plus reparler de cet incident._

**Non rien de rien**

**Tu peux t'en aller loin sans moi**

**Te donner, t'en aller sans moi**

**Rien **

**Pas de mystère ou de coup bas**

**Pas de cris de joie, rien de ça**

Alors qu'il marchait comme un automate dans les couloirs de l'école, il se heurta à quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Tu ne pourrais pas regarder où tu vas Malefoy?

C'était la voix de Weasley. Il regarda la personne qu'il avait heurter : Hermione. Il reçut une décharge électrique dans tout son corps. Weasley et Potter étaient en train de l'aider à se relever.

-Heu, pardon je ne regardais pas où je mettais les pieds.

Puis voyant le regard surpris du trio, il renchérit.

-T'aurais tout de même pu te pousser de là, sale Sang-de-bourbe!

Une autre décharge électrique le traversa, à la différence que celle-ci lui fit atrocement mal.

-Est-ce que ça va Malefoy? Tu as l'air bizarre.

-Je serais mieux de changer de vêtements avant que je pue le Sang-de-bourbe.

Et sur ce, il repartit vers la salle sur demande; comme il le faisait depuis chaque soir depuis plus de 4 mois.

**Rien**

**Pas vraiment de choses en commun**

**Pas de points ce soir-là **

**Rien de ça**

_Il devait le faire. C'était pour son bien à elle! Dieu qu'il l'aimait. Il aurait voulu que tout reste pareil. Mais il le devait. Il entendit le bruit distinct de la porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrir pour la laisser passer comme à chaque soir. _

_-Salut mon petit dragon. _

_Elle l'embrassa. Il en profitait. C'était son dernier…_

_-Hermione? Quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver, tu m'aimeras toujours?_

_-Draco… tu me fais peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_-Mione… répond simplement à la question._

_-Oui Draco je t'aimerai quoiqu'il arrive._

_-Moi aussi Hermione Granger. Je t'aimerai quoiqu'il arrive._

_-Maintenant Draco, pourquoi cette question?_

_Le blondinet, qui lui faisait dos depuis quelques secondes se retourna, baguette en main. Il l'a pointa sur elle avant même qu'elle puisse réagir. _

_-Oubliettes_

_La Gryffondor ne bougea pas pendant un certain temps, puis regardant autour d'elle, elle demanda._

_-Malefoy pourquoi suis-je ici avec toi?_

_-Tu ne te souviens pas? Mc Gonagall t'a demandé de m'aider à apprendre un sort. Maintenant Sang-de-bourbe, puisque je le contrôle bien, puis-je partir? _

_Réfléchissant à ce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas, elle fit un signe de tête affirmatif et le Serpentard sortit de la pièce. _

**Non rien de rien**

**Tu peux t'en aller loin sans moi**

**Te donner, t'en aller sans moi**

**Non rien de rien**

**Personne encore ne me doit rien**

**Tu peux bien changer de peau**

**Sans moi**

Dans une pièce cachée de tous, un jeune homme pleurait. Il pleurait de la perte de sa dulcinée.

**Mais moi je pourrais t'aimer, e crois **

**T'aimer rien que pour ça**

**Te garder sans toi**

Il avait mal. Mal au cœur. Il l'aimait tellement. Mais il savait que rien ne pourrait les garder ensemble. Il fit donc une chose dangereuse certes, mais qui le soulagerais à jamais. Il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

**Non rien de rien **

**Tu peux t'en aller loin sans moi**

**Te donner, t'en aller sans moi**

**Non rien de rien**

**Personne encore ne me doit rien **

**Tu peux bien tourner le dos**

**Sans moi**

-Oubliettes!

_**THE END!**_

_Alors vous avez aimé ou pas? Laissez moi des reviews, j'adore vous lire!_


End file.
